The Stone Wall
I had been watching Russetfur train Marshpaw. She was younger than most apprentices were when they became warriors, but as I watched, I realized ShadowClan needed her as a warrior, to train our kits. ShadowClan was being pushed by RiverClan, and tension between our clans was high. We found RiverClan scent on our land, and they claim the opposite. Of course, none of our warriors went on their land. Anyway, we needed her. Badly. So I decided to make her a warrior along with Frogpaw. Warriors Marshpaw had been darker, more secretive, ever since she alomost killed Pinepaw. Now Pinepaw was moons behind us in her training. Even wit Marshpaw being so shady all of a sudden, I've grown to like her.Every day, I try watch her train unless I'm training myself. I wait until she's done, hen play-fight with her. She's fun to have around unless she's quarreling with Pinepaw, which happens quiet a lot. This morning, we were all up so early because Blackstar had called a meeting. I have no clue why he was up just after the dawn patrol had gone out. Anyway, he signaled me and Marshpaw forward. I felt embarassment burn my ears. Had she done something again then blamed me for it? But Blackstar didn't look angry. Mystified, I stepped forward with Marshpaw. She looked like she knew exactly why Blackstar was doing this. Blackstar leaped down from Highbranch and looked us in the eye. "It is time for Marshpaw and Frogpaw to become warriors!" he announced to the whole Clan. Then he turned to Marshpaw. "Marshpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan with your life?" "I do." There was no quaver, no uncertainty in her voice. She was completely sure. "From this moment on you will be known at Marshfoot. StarClan honors your courage and ambition, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He put his muzzle on her head, and Marshfoot licked his shoulder. Blackstar turned to me. "Frogpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I felt myself quiver with excitement. "I- I do." "Then from this moment on, you will be known at Frogleap. StarClan honors your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He rested his muzzle lightly on my head I licked his shoulder just as the sunlight burst from behind the trees and flooded the camp with warmth and light. "Marshfoot! Frogleap! Marshfoot! Frogleap!" cheers erupted from the Clan. Marshfoot lifted her head and accepted the cheers nobly. The sunlight traced her body in gold, even the tear in her ear she had gotten from a RiverClan patrol. I let the voiced wash over me as I gazed contentedly at Marshfoot, not noticing even when Tawnypelt crept up behind me. I almost jumped out of my fur as she mrrow''ed. "Looks like my old apprentice has a crush!" I whipped around. "Do not!" I protested. She giggled. "It's okay, Frogleap. She's very pretty." I let out a cry of "Injustce!" and leaped on her. Claws sheathed, of course. I bowled her over and pinned her. She battered me with her soft hindpaws. "Geroff!" she growled in mock anger. I get off her and turned my head back towards Blackstar as he signaled for silence. "As you know, all our warriors have apprentices, and Southkit and Thunderkit are ready to be apprenticed." There was a murmur of agreement from the warriors and apprentices. "Thus I have chosen Marshfoot and Frogleap to mentor them." There was a few indignant mutters, but nothing else broke the silence. "Southkit and Thunderkit, come here." The two kits advanced. I guessed Southkit was the small black one, and Thunderkit was the orange-black-and-white tabby. "Southkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Southpaw." Southpaw quivered happily while Thunderkit looked on jealously. Then Blackstar looked at me. "Frogleap, you will be mentor to Southpaw. You have been through harsh times, and I hope you pass on all your knowledge to her." I leaned down and touched noses with her, then led her back into the throng of warriors and apprentices. I heard Blackstar name Thunderkit Thunderpaw and give him to Marshfoot, and pretty soon the brown-and-black tabby she-cat was sitting beside me, her fur brushing my pelt. "It's all happening so soon, and so fast," she murmured in my ear as Blackstar closed the meeting. "My mother told me she's gonna leave soon." I made a sympathetic noise in the back of my throat. "I'll miss her," she mewed when we were alone. "But I'll be okay. I have you and Russetfur, and that's all I really need." "I need you more than anything," I murmured in her ear. "I need you more than I need fresh-kill, or sleep." Her soft breath stirred my fur. "Frogpaw," she suddenly teased. "Hey!" I stood up and growled playfully. "What'd you call me?" "Frogpaw," she repeated in a teasing growl. I chased her around the camp until Littlecloud came out of his den to tell us off for being so loud and obnoxious. I felt my ears burned. Cats were starting to notice me and Frogleap! Really notice. Pinepaw even once asked f I was expecting his kits anytime soon! Really! The nerve of some cats! I was blissfully happy whenever I was near Frogleap, but angry and humiliated everywhere else. I had already started two in-fights, and I knew this had to stop. I approached Frogleap while the rest of the Clan was sharing tongues. I whispered in his ear, " We need to talk privately." He nodded and stood up, sweeping his short black-tipped tail. "Come on." He led me deep into the pines. Finally he stopped next to a giant hollowed-out tree and slipped inside. I followed. "Frogleap," I whispered when we were settled in. "This can't go on. I feel so angry when I'm not with you-" "Tell me you love me or we can't be together any more," he hissed fiercely. I blinked. "I- I don't know," I whispered almost inaudibly. "I really don't." His eyes burned. "Good-bye, Marshfoot," he spat and bounded away in the direction of the camp. I blinked. Grief washed over me, raw and hard. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk if I tried, so I lay down and shut my eyes. A black tide of sleep washed over me. When I woke, it was sunhigh the next day, yet I still felt tired. And none of the grief was gone. Then I realized I had been woken by a patrol of cats calling my name. I stood shakily up and stumbled towards where there vices were, yawning too much to reply. I recognized Russetfur's voice and stumbled faster. "Russetfur," I mumbled as loudly as I could. "Russetfur..." The second one came out as a sob. It grew into a wail of grief. I could hear a patrol bounding towards me, but I couldn't see. "Marshfoot!" Russetfur growled angrily. "We've been worried sick about you and Frogleap! Where is he?" "He ran away towards the camp," I gulped. "I though he went back to tell you all I was dead or something and not to look for me." "Why would he do that?" It was Pinepaw's sharp reply. "You two could be mates." I hiccuped and let out another wail. "He's gone and he'll never come back!" "Shush, my dear," Russetfur soothed. "Just come back to camp and rest a bit..." ''Watch out for the Marshfoot's next story!